The Truth Still Holds
by earthgirl 765
Summary: Suki was the new dragon of nature , along with the other dragons , Ayumi , Ming-Ming , Roberto , and her love , Taro. But what happens when she discovers ghosts of the last dragons are in the temple. What do they want? She has to find out fast , or else.


Haley: Yay! It's finally here!

Kyoko: She finally posted!

*They dance around merrily*

Kimiko: Uh...so yeah , Read and Review and tell us what you think!

Haley , Kyoko , Kimiko: She/I Doesn't/Don't OWN ANYTHING OF XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN , JUST MY OC's!

Kyoko: Some of you might know me and Haley from Firegirl 156's Fan Fic , "Earth & Nature" and the sequel , "Dark and Light"

Haley: There will be a 3rd one , Me and Firegirl are still working on it , She will have the 1st chapter posted after all her current Fics are done

Kimiko: Sadly T.T

Haley: Here it is!

Suki sat up from her mat and rubbed her eyes , "Another day of endless , mind-numbing training." She got and put her Xiaolin training robes on and walked outside. Her senses suddenly filled with the scent of Ming-Ming's , the dragon of Fire , wonderful cooking. "Hey Ming-Ming! Whatcha cooking?"

"Your favorite! Egg rolls stuffed with roast beef!"

Suki licked her lips , "Yum! Is it done yet?"

"Will be in a couple minutes." Ming-Ming smiled as she pinched seasoning over the egg rolls.

"Oh Ming-Ming , how about me and you , tonight , under the stars." Said Roberto , the Dragon of wind , as he walked in the kitchen. He had a thing for Ming-Ming , and she had a thing for him , but they weren't officially dating. I giggled at Roberto's tease.

Ming-Ming giggled and blushed. "I'll think about it." She winked at him.

"Oh man , i just had a love seizure" He shook at me , I smile and laughed , so did Ming-Ming.

After breakfast we went to the training grounds where Master Fung was waiting for us. "Young monks," He said with a calm , smooth voice , "It's time that you got to know your history of the past monks , instead of training today , we will be learning about the monks before you."

Taro smiled and said , "Old people? Seriously?"

Master Fung looked at him and said , "If if wasn't for them , you would not have been alive right now , young one."

Taro , the dragon of earth , shut his mouth.

Ayumi , the dragon of water , was excited and couldn't wait to learn about the past , she loved that kind of stuff. Suki was also excited , she had a plan , but of course , that was a secret.

"The first monk , that I will tell you about , is Raimundo Pedrosa , Dragon of the Wind , like Rober-"

"He must be so fly!" Roberto said , interrupting Master Fung.

Master Fung looked at Roberto , and sighed "As I was saying , Raimundo Pedrosa was the dragon of Wind , the leader , and married the dragon of Fir-"

"Ooooooo! Fire! Burn baby burn!" Ming-Ming said ... or rather shouted.

Master Fung sighed again and continued his sentence. "As I was saying , He married the dragon of fire , Kimiko Tohomiko.""Now , for the dragon of ear-"

Taro smiled and said , "If Hulk smash , TARO SMASH!" Then he picked up a huge rock , and smashed it over Master Fung's 3,000 year old family vase.

Master Fung was losing his patience , but he calmed down and continued , "The dragon of Earth was Clay Bailey , who was married to the dragon of na-" Master Fung stared at Suki , then continued his sentence , "The dragon of nature was Haley Greyson. Who hated the dragon of water , who's name was Omi."

Ayumi jumped up and ran around the group. "! WOOT WOOT!" Then she sat at looked at Master Fung with a smile.

"Okay young monks , that's enough for the day." Master Fung said as he took an aspirin and headed to the meditating room.

Suki walked to her cubicle , down the long hallway of the temple. Suddenly she heard her name being called , at least she thought that. She looked around , no one was there. "Creepy." She said as she continued down the hallway.

Suddenly , she felt something cold on her shoulder , the she felt a hand on her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't , before she knew it , she was being pulled into a room of darkness

Haley : DUNDUNDUN!

Kimiko : What will happen next!

Kyoko : Tune in next time to find out in...

Haley & Kimiko & Kyoko : THE TRUTH STILL HOLDS! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
